


A Kiss for You, Silence for Me

by Shierusowl



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Making Out, Shut Up Kiss, That goddamn poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: You hated that godforsaken poem, so when Genesis starts saying it while cuddling with you after a long day, you shut him up the only way you can.





	A Kiss for You, Silence for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windyways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyways/gifts).



Genesis was infuriating. Always reciting that goddamned poem. You could be walking down the street, hand held tightly in his, and he’d be muttering it. You could be having sex for god’s sake and he’d be fucking moaning it. You were so done with it.

Unfortunately for your building hatred of LOVELESS, you love Genesis. God knows why, but you do. He could be sweet, like the way he held you whenever you got him to join you in your bed. His arms were always wrapped tightly around you, pulling your body close to his chest as if you were his only lifeline in this world. It had taken you hours, but he was finally with you again, his hand running soothingly up and down your back. It was perfect until he opened his mouth.

“There is no hate, only joy…” Oh joy. He started in with Act II. At least you didn’t have to hear it from Act I again. This time. It was moments like these where you wanted to punch him in the face. Or maybe ask Sephiroth to do it for you. You were sure Genesis’ fellow SOLDIER was as done with LOVELESS as you were.

He kept droning; you kept looking for something to gag him with. Unfortunately, all of your clean socks were on the other side of your room. The longer he spoke, the more you wanted to kill him in your desperation to just make it stop, for the love of god please. His eyes closed, the words of the poem continuing to stream from his mouth with no hesitation. Finally, you crushed your lips to his.

His eyes snapped open at the unexpected kiss. It didn’t take long for him to kiss you back, tongue finding its way to the seam of your lips. You’d never been able to truly resist his kiss. Your lips parted, your tongue rushing to tangle with his in a familiar dance. It didn’t take long for you to end up straddling his hips, his hands sliding their way under your shirt, calloused thumbs stroking along your soft skin.

You finally pulled away, resting your forehead against his. Things always escalated like this with him, but you found it hard to care.

“What was all that for?” He asked, voice breathy in the way that drove you insane.

“I was shutting you up.”

“Oh?” A sly grin found its way to his face, “ My friend, your desire/ Is the bringer of life, the gift of the god-”

You pecked him on the lips again, grinning wide.

“Genesis? love? Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
